Eyes On Fire
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: This is more so a preview for a new story of mine, its about Renesmee. I hope you like this. I don't own the song nor Twilight and its wonderful characters.


**A/N: First I don't own Twilight or this song, though I do love both.**

**Second, this is sort of a preview to a new story I'm writing, its AU sort of. **

**Summary -to the story- : **Edward has stopped mourning over Bella leaving him after their honeymoon. But then something happens, a young girl appears and once she wakes up and she reviles that she doesn't remember anything that has happened to her in the last seventeen years of her life. Though when she does start to remember a few things, the Cullens soon find out that she's more than what they asked for.

The summer is soon filled with an adventure that takes each of the Cullens on an experience that none of them expected. They soon learn about the past of a girl they should've met seventeen years before.

**This is more towards the end, it was originally going to be for a story called Decoding (also a Renesmee fic). But I changed it so its now for a story called Start At The Beginning To Get To The End. The name is stupid, but I hope you like this songfic.**

**TwiFG13**

* * *

**Eyes On Fire - Blue Foundation**

__

I'll seek you out,  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour

I walked quietly down the allies and through the streets, seeking what I needed to find. Everything was taken from me, everything that I held important. Speaking wasn't allowed, sound was forbidden. My strength, my knowledge, and my power are said to be stolen, are thought to be dangerous, are know to be deadly.

I see through you Aro.

_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain  
_

I moved quickly, knowing what he was going to try and do. I move around Jane and Alec, only to be caught by Kyle. He pushed my head up and held onto my wrists, I touched my fingertips to his ice cold skin. Showing him what he already knew about us.

You don't want to do this, you don't want to hurt me, you love me still.

_I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace  
_

I showed him everything, from the beginning from when I first say him to now. His hand gripped my wrist tighter, he was just angry at me, he was annoyed.

"Don't do this," he whispered, I showed him us, laughing, talking, being together. "Please?"

I then showed him what he didn't want to see, just the two of us. Our kisses, touches, the 'I love yous' that we shared.

"I still do," he whispered, his grip on me loosening.

_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain  
_

"Don't let her go Kyle," growled Aro, but Kyle let go of me and moved in front of me.

"Don't touch her, Aro, they suffered enough," Kyle hissed, I touched his arm, showing him how grateful I was.

"Jane?" said Aro, and Kyle suddenly dropped to the floor in pain.

"Kyle!" I screamed, moving in between him in Jane, knowing that he would be safe.

_Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaze  
Feeling any foe with my gaze  
_

Three pairs of blood red eyes seemed to find mine as I guarded Kyle, the Volturi weren't going to hurt us anymore.

"Don't hurt him," I said, but the three leaders continued to stare at me.

_And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace  
_

"Kyle is right," said Marcus, making every pair of eyes turn to him, weather they were red, gold, black, or even my brown. "Let them go, they have been through enough."

"Thank you," I whispered, standing up, Kyle quickly went to my mother's side helping her to her feet as the Cullens were released.

"You two have such a strong bond, I don't see anyone breaking it. But if you do break the rule again young one, you will be gotten rid of," said Marcus, I nodded and he winked at me, his foggy eyes sparkling.

_Feeling any foe with my gaze  
Steadily emerging with grace  
Feeling any foe with my gaze  
Steadily emerging with grace_

It was night time when we stepped out, and I turned to my mother, touching her cheek lightly and showing her what had happened.

"I should kill you Kyle," said my mother, I touched her cheek again, telling her not to hurt him.

"Renesmee you don't understand, we could've died because of him."

"He saved us mom, we could've died without him," I whispered, my eyes on Kyle, his were on me, seeming to just be looking at me.

"Marcus saved us, young one," said Kyle, I smiled at him and then kissed his cheek, before turning to address the Cullens.

"Let's just get out of here," said Edward, I nodded and held out my hand, ready to leave and go to the next place on my list.


End file.
